Lesbos (Hydras and Heroes)
'''Lesbos '''is an island nation in the Argean sea. It exports Lesbian Wine to the rest of the Greek world and was part of the Kingdom of Priam which fell during the Trojan War. The royal family of Lesbos lost it's heirs to Achellis during the Trojan War, and an oligarchy of prominete families emerged to govern the island. After the island was invaded by Athens during hte Peloponesian war a democracy was installed. Presently the Demos (those supporting Democracy) and Oligararchs (those wanting to restore the Oligarchy) are the prominent political factions. Lesbian Culture Group Lesbian culture is one that favors wine and poetry but also faces some prejudice; Athens for example, even while the Island joined them in the Delian League, forbids them from entering the city past the docks should they come to port. Anti-Lesbian sentiment largely comes from the Trojan Wars and the Lesbian Revolt against Athenian Hegemony. Wine still flows into Athens from Lesbos but the peolpe have been cut off from the city's Partheon, Acropolis, and other features of interest such as Athens famious centers of learning. Characters of Lesbian culture may take the perk of 'Lesbian Winemaking' which allows them to craft Lesbian Wine though only while on the island of Lesbos where the methods of this wine's production are possible. Lesbians may take Knowledge (Poets) as a free skill. Lesbians have an inclination towards Oligarchy. With no royal line to restore Monarchist are few on the island. Democracy is relatively new to the island, and Lesbians have been experimenting with it though it was imposed upon them by foriegners during Athen's occupation of the island. Said soldiers support the Demos as the government suits them. Memory of Athenian Brutality When the Mytilenian Revolt (or Lesbian Revolt as some call it) occured against tribute to the Delian league Athens overwhelmed Lesbos and it's commanders opted to make an example of it's people through massacre of it's inhabitants- genocide. This order however turned into a matter of debate in Athens. Debate in Athens turned even to people denouncing democracy- in the heart of democracy. Namely from Cleon who defended the action. Eventually it was only by rational debate that the assembly in Athens through cast of a vote retracted the order, narrowly. Swiftly with oars and sail a ship departed from Athens and reached Lesbos in time to cancel the order- though by then the capital of the island was being razed and it's people rounded up. The people where spared, but the city still burned. To Lesbians either democracy saved them or the mob nearly butchered them all. It's a matter of very emotional debate among the population should it ever start with Demos believing that the system was responsible for saving them, and Oligarchs believing that as the vote was narrow most peolpe in Athens favored the order and thus a few good men saved them. Regardless much of Lesbos is now owned by people of Athenian culture- soldiers who where given land as spoils of conquest. In Athens this debate and the mob like mentalities that emerged in the city signaled trouble for democracy as it's flaws hid the shin of it's virtues. Actual debate was fading into emotional sentiments of violence. Athena's influence saved the people of Lesbos though the victory of this war time debate almost went to Ares. Category:Hydras and Heroes